


Love In The Stars: A Study Of Gay Mecha Pilot Life

by Anonymous



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Alternate Universe- Mecha, BDSM, Bad Fic, Deliberate Badfic, Dom/sub, Erotic Poetry, Forbidden Love, Fur Kink, Homage, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Mecha, Nights of Passion, Out of Character, POV First Person, Pastiche, Period Typical Attitudes, Plagiarism, Quotations, S&M, Slut Shaming, Star-crossed, Tags Are Fun, Unholy Style Mashups, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While we ate our rations, Makoto murmured to me that he had dreamed last night he murdered Rin in a violent attack of jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In The Stars: A Study Of Gay Mecha Pilot Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art] Love in the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314838) by Anonymous. 



> I hope you plebes can appreciate my homage/pastiche of D.H. Lawrence. Yeah, that's the only one I'm mentioning. There's definitely no one else.

 

 

 

 

> He came to town like a midwinter storm  
>  He rode through the fields so handsome and strong  
>  His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun  
>  But all he had come for was having some fun
> 
>  --Unknown Author, _Cotton-Eyed Joe_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is the captain. We're having a little problem with our entry sequence, so we may experience some slight turbulence and then... explode.
> 
> \-- Joss Whedon, _Serenity_

 

At nine o'clock sharp in the morning everything was ready for departure, as Rin had ordered. We left Earth in a small comfortable private shuttle with a few other mecha pilots. The most interesting drama of my life had reached a point of development whose denouement it was then impossible to foretell.

So far everything went well. I sat beside Makoto, and he chatted very graciously and intelligently with me, as with a good friend, concerning Tokyo, Kisumi's new novel, and Wagner's music. He wore a sort of Gacktesque travelling-coat of black cloth with a short jacket of the same material, set with dark fur. It fitted closely and showed his figure to best advantage. Over it he wore dark furs. His hair lay beneath a small dark fur-hat from which a black veil hung. Makoto was in very good humor; he fed me candies, played with my hair, loosened my neck cloth and made a pretty cockade of it; she covered my knees with her furs and stealthily pressed the fingers of my hand. When our Australian pilot persistently went on nodding to himself, he even gave me a kiss, and his cold lips had the fresh frosty fragrance of a young autumnal rose, which blossoms alone amid bare stalks and yellow leaves and upon whose calyx the first frost has hung tiny diamonds of ice.

The other pilots gave us dark and suspicious looks, for as we well knew, romantic trysts were forbidden among the soldier class, as it was thought to be a distraction from our duties. However, there is no rule against a friendly kiss, and so they kept their silence.

While we ate our rations, Makoto murmured to me that he had dreamed last night he murdered Rin in a violent attack of jealousy. I endeavored to appear unaffected, though beneath my neutral expression I was horrified.

 "You would never do such a thing," I said softly, not taking my eyes off the mackerel substitute that had been set out before me.

 "Does the word 'duh' mean anything to you?" Makoto retorted.

 Indeed, there was no assailing his impeccable logic.

We received our orders once we had arrived on Alpha Centauri. Fortunately, Makoto and I were assigned to the same squadron, so no one would question our fraternization. We are assigned separate rooms, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he called for me.  
  
Sure enough, I received a notice on my beeper an hour later, but it was from my commanding officer, Matsuoka Rin. I got out of the bathtub, pulled on my uniform and walked down the hallway to his room, giving a sharp knock on the metallic surface of the door.  
  
"Come in!"

  
I enter, shut the door, and stand attention.

  
Rin has made himself comfortable. He is sitting in a neglige of white muslin and laces on a small red divan with his feet on a footstool that matches. He has thrown his fur-cloak about him. It is the identical cloak in which he appeared to me for the first time, as god of love.

  
The yellow lights of the candelabra which stand on projections, their reflections in the large mirrors, and the red flames from the open fireplace play beautifully on the green velvet, the dark-brown sable of the cloak, the smooth white skin, and the red, flaming hair of the beautiful man. His clear, but cold face is turned toward me, and his cold green eyes rest upon me.

  
"I am satisfied with you, Nanase," he began.

  
I bowed.

  
"Come closer."

  
I obeyed.

  
"Still closer," he looked down, and stroked the sable with his hand. "Mars in Furs receives his slave. I can see that you are more than an ordinary dreamer, you don't remain far in arrears of your dreams; you are the sort of man who is ready to carry his dreams into effect, no matter how mad they are. I confess, I like this; it impresses me. There is strength in this, and strength is the only thing one respects. I actually believe that under unusual circumstances, in a period of great deeds, what seems to be your weakness would reveal itself as extraordinary power. Under the early emperors you would have been a martyr, at the time of the Reformation an anabaptist, during the French Revolution one of those inspired Girondists who mounted the guillotine with the marseillaise on their lips. But you are my slave, my—"

  
He suddenly leaped up; the furs slipped down, and he threw his arms with soft pressure about my neck.  
"My beloved slave, Haru, oh, how I love you, how I adore you, how handsome you are in your pilot's uniform! You will be cold to-night up in your wretched room without a fire. Shall I give you one of my furs, dear heart, the large one there—"

  
He quickly picked it up, throwing it over my shoulders, and before I knew what had happened I was completely wrapped up in it.

  
"How wonderfully becoming furs are to your face, they bring out your noble lines. As soon as you cease being my slave, you must wear a velvet coat with sable, do you understand? Otherwise I shall never put on my fur-jacket again."

  
And again he began to caress me and kiss me; finally he drew me down on the little divan.

  
"You seem to be pleased with yourself in furs," he said. "Quick, quick, give them to me, or I will lose all sense of dignity."

  
I placed the furs about him, and Rin slipped his right arm into the sleeve.

  
"Don't always look so solemn, it makes me feel sad. As far as the world is concerned you are still merely my subordinate; you are not yet my slave, for you have not yet signed the contract. You are still free, and can leave me any moment. You have played your part magnificently. I have been delighted, but aren't you tired of it already, and don't you think I am abominable? Well, say something—I command it."

  
"Must I confess to you, Rin?" I began.

  
"Yes, you must."

  
"Even it you take advantage of it," I continued, "I shall love you the more deeply, adore you the more fanatically, the worse you treat me. What you have just done inflames my blood and intoxicates all my senses." I held him close to me and clung for several moments to his moist lips.

  
"Oh, you beautiful man," I then exclaimed, looking at him. In my enthusiasm I tore the sable from his shoulders and pressed my mouth against his neck.

  
"You love me even when I am cruel," said Rin, "now go!—you bore me—don't you hear?"

  
He boxed my ears so that I saw stars and bells rang in my ears.

  
"Help me into my furs, slave."

  
I helped him, as well as I could.

  
"How awkward," he exclaimed, and was scarcely in it before he struck me in the face again. I felt myself growing pale.

  
"Did I hurt you?" he asked, softly touching me with his hand.

  
"No, no," I exclaimed.

  
"At any rate you have no reason to complain, you want it thus; now kiss me again."

  
I threw my arms about him, and his lips clung closely to mine. As he lay against my breast in his large heavy furs, I had a curiously oppressive sensation. It was as if a wild beast, a bear, were embracing me. It seemed as if I were about to feel his claws in my flesh.

write gay sex here

In the morning I woke late, having slept heavily. Rin was already gone, so I peered into Makoto's room.

He was still asleep, sleeping childishly and pathetically. There was something small and curled up and defenceless about him, that roused an unsatisfied flame of passion in my blood, a devouring avid pity. I looked at him again. But it would be too cruel to wake him. I subdued myself, and went away to the common area downstairs.

To my surprise I saw Hazuki Nagisa and Ryuugazaki Rei by the fire, stark naked. Nagisa looked up, rather pleased.

  
'Good-morning,' he said. 'Oh—did you want towels?' And stark naked he went out into the hall, striding a strange, white figure between the unliving furniture. He came back with the towels, and took his former position, crouching seated before the fire on the fender.

  
'Don't you love to feel the fire on your skin?' he said.

  
'It IS rather pleasant,' said I.

'How perfectly splendid it must be to be in a climate where one could do without clothing altogether,' said Nagisa.  
'Yes,' said I, 'if there weren't so many things that sting and bite.'  
'That's a disadvantage,' murmured Rei.

  
I looked at the taller man, and saw a rather heavy, slack, broken beauty, white and firm. He was like a Christ in a Pieta. The animal was not there at all, only the heavy, broken beauty. And I realised how the shorter man's eyes were beautiful too, so blue and warm and confused, broken also in their expression. The fireglow fell on his heavy, rather bowed shoulders, he sat slackly crouched on the fender, his face was uplifted, weak, perhaps slightly disintegrate, and yet with a moving beauty of its own.

My thoughts were interrupted by a cacophony of sirens wailing.  
  
"Oh noes!" ejaculated Nagisa. "We should get to our mechs!"  
  
We all ran downstairs, joined by the other pilots as they raced to the garage. There were thunderous explosions coming from outside, which struck me as rather peculiar since there is, after all, no sound in space.

"Haru!" gasped Makoto, who had arrived, out of breath, as I climbed into my mecha. "I can't believe our commanding officer is about to make another gargantuan effort to move his drinks cabinet six inches closer to Titan. Be careful out there, all right?"

I shrugged. "Any apocalypse I avert without dying? Those are the easy ones."

It was a long and brutal battle, the details of which I shall not bore you with. Needless to say I survived, and Makoto, thanks to his particularly cautious style of flying, also survived the day.

Unfortunately Rin perished in a large explosion towards the end of the encounter. I imagined for a moment I saw his face writ large in the stars, his gorgeous red tresses fluttering in the breeze which did not exist because, as I have established, we were in space.

"Oh, bugger," murmured Rei over the communication system.

"I think the phrase rhymes with Clucking Bell," I said, shaken.

I do not seem to recall the next couple of hours. I must have driven back to Alpha Centauri, and I presumably took a shower and ate dinner, but the next thing I can remember is sitting up on Makoto's bed, with a rather peculiar salty taste in my mouth.

"Did you like the caviar?" Makoto asked, gesturing to the food on a tray I observed floating beside his bed. "I had it ordered specially from Pluto."

"My apologies," I said. "I'm still rather broken up about R- Matsuoka's death."

"Yes, it was rather sudden," he agreed.

 There was an uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, Makoto seized me by the collar of my space suit. "You whore, you slut, you dirty tramp!" he breathed out.

"What?" I asked, rather taken aback.

"Don't you think I know what Rin was to you? Don't you think we all knew?"

I said nothing, determined not to incriminate myself.

"All the other officers looked the other way, because he was one of them, but I saw! I knew! He beat you like an animal and you were his damned butt boy!"

At that, I pulled back my fist and slugged him in the eye. Makoto fell back onto the floor and I loomed over him. "Look! You want to see! See! Feast your eyes, glut your soul on my cursed ugliness! He did that to me and more, and I liked it! I begged for it! I am everything you say I am and worse! Now, what do you think of your precious Haru now? Am I still your beloved? Would you still kill for me? Would you still die for me?"

"Yes," Makoto said hoarsely.

I stared at him.

"It isn't that I think less of you for wanting any of it," he stammered. "It's that- well, it's... I was jealous of him. I wished you had come to me."

I drew myself up. "I don't believe you. You couldn't top a dead fish."

Makoto looked rather hurt. "You might give me a chance."

"Do your worst, then."

I had to grant that he was superb at seizing people suddenly and overpowering them. I kept my expression unimpressed and uninvolved as he bent me over and started swatting at me with what I can only assume was a butterfly net. It's rather hard to assess the size and shape of a thing by its feel on your buttocks, but I'm quite experienced in that regard.

After that had grown tiresome, he shoved me onto the bed and started pulling off my space suit, which was rather difficult since all the buttons and fastenings were on the front. Eventually he gave up and turned me over, where he made much better progress as I lay there, eyebrows raised.

Somehow, he managed to undress me fully, though he stood there in an unbuttoned shirt and jeans which poorly concealed his less than adequate erection. Seeing the direction of my gaze, Makoto said, defensively, "These are extremely tight jeans. Anyone would look less than endowed with this kind of confinement."

"It looks like you're keeping a hamster in your pants," I retorted.

He attempted to grab my collar once again, but since I was naked, he awkwardly grabbed at my shoulder and leaned forward to purr into my ear, "Well, this hamster's going to find a new exercise wheel."

Makoto was surprisingly tender after that, which I would have imagined to be excessively unpleasant, but when he began to cry with his face buried in my ass, I was improbably moved. We slept in each other's arms, though I woke with a crick in my neck.

"I composed a poem for you," Makoto said later.

It went as follows, though I rather suspected he didn't actually write it since to the best of my knowledge Makoto is not fluent in French.

<i>Obscur et froncé comme un oeillet violet,  
Il respire, humblement tapi parmi la mousse  
Humide encor d'amour qui suit la fuite douce  
Des Fesses blanches jusqu'au coeur de son ourlet.

Des filaments pareils à des larmes de lait  
Ont pleuré, sous l'autan cruel qui les repousse  
A travers de petits caillots de marne rousse,  
Pour s'aller perdre où la pente les appelait.

Mon Rêve s'aboucha souvent à sa ventouse;  
Mon âme, du coït matériel jalouse,  
En fit son larmier fauve et son nid de sanglots.

C'est l'olive pâmée, et la flûte caline  
C'est le tube où descend la céleste praline:  
Chanaan féminin dans les moiteurs enclos!</i>

From then on, I occupied myself with teaching him the finer points of punishment, domination, and how to give me a blow job that didn't make me feel as though an enthusiastic goat was trying to make its way up to my balls. It took quite a few nights of passion, but the night he pushed me into a bathmat of rabbit fur and took me from behind with fish oil for lubrication, I felt that he was beginning to understand what being my lover would entail.

The next morning, I ran into Kisumi en route to the bathroom, planning on covering up the more embarrassing marks on my body with space cream. He gave me a sidelong glance and asked, "Aren't we supposed to be at war or something? Shouldn't we take revenge for Matsuoka's death? Who do we even report to now?"

 I shrugged, the soreness of my nether regions lending me a calm serenity. "War, war, what is it good for?"

I returned to Makoto's room, though I was beginning to wonder if I didn't need a change of clothes. I had sent my space suit out for cleaning a few times, but I was delaying doing this again since inevitably Makoto took my nakedness as an invitation. Which was sometimes all right, but sometimes I just wanted to sit in the jacuzzi in peace.

Just as Makoto was brushing off one of his furs, we were startled by the blaring of sirens.

"Haru," Makoto said quietly, so quietly that I couldn't hear him over the noise.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"HARU, THIS MAY BE OUR LAST TIME TOGETHER!" Makoto screamed. "WE SHOULD TAKE THIS FINAL CHANCE BEFORE WE GO FORTH INTO BATTLE ANON!"

"OKAY BUT I'M NOT SWALLOWING THIS TIME!" I hollered back.

Of all the times for Makoto to find stamina, it had to be when we were actually in a hurry. We took such a long time about it that Nagisa barged in while Makoto was pulling my hair mid-climax.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nagisa shouted.

"AAA AARR EEE OO AII!" I attempted to say with my mouth otherwise occupied. Giving up, I pulled away and spit all over the carpet, to Nagisa's obvious disgust.

"HARU-CHAN, THAT'S REALLY INCONSIDERATE," Nagisa lectured me. "SOMEONE'S GOING TO HAVE TO CLEAN THAT UP."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, NAGISA?" Makoto yelled. "IN CASE YOU HADN'T NOTICED WE'RE KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!"

Nagisa actually looked angry. "YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED RIGHT NOW, AND WE 'KIND OF' NEED BOTH OF YOU!"

"WHO DIED AND MADE YOU MY SUPERIOR OFFICER?"

"MATSUOKA RIN, ACTUALLY!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" I screamed. "MAKOTO, ZIP UP YOUR PANTS AND LET'S GET GOING, IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

Once we had all tucked everything in and looked reasonably professional, we galloped down the hall to the garage where our mecha was kept.

"MAKOTO, I NEED YOU TO ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING TODAY!" Nagisa bellowed from his pink machine.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO GET RID OF ME TO GET TO HARU!" Makoto accused him.

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE MEN THAT WAY!" Nagisa screamed. "STOP BEING A POSSESSIVE IDIOT AND PULL IT TOGETHER!"

I couldn't decide if I was mildly touched that Makoto was worried about me or mildly annoyed that everyone seemed to think I was the spoils that went to the winner.

"I LOVE YOU HARU!" Makoto screamed, before climbing into his mecha and speeding away.

I was definitely annoyed that he had assumed I wasn't going to say I loved him back. Why else would he not have given me the opportunity.

If we both survived the battle, I determined I was going to give Makoto a piece of my mind. I hadn't wasted all that time training somebody I didn't like to pleasure me.

And if Makoto didn't survive, I supposed I might take up a hobby or something. Maybe competitive swimming, something crazy like that.

**Author's Note:**

> While I wrote this, I thought about lots of books you probably haven't read, because I read Literature. 
> 
> ((My honest apologies to Ritter von Leopold Sacher-Masoch, D.H Lawrence, Gaston Leroux, the writers of Buffy and Blackadder, Arthur Rimbaud and fans of Free!))


End file.
